


霉苹果

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 光初代预警：又G又黄，技法试验，爆弹怪产物（怒火中烧时写出来的），ooc，很烂，特别烂，还是be*灵感来源于《伤逝》（不是鲁迅的那篇）《少女病》更新时间不定，真的不知道啥时候写完和写成啥样
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	霉苹果

“我打算把它记下来。你意下如何？”

秋半，北洲尚不太冷。房间里点着两盏灯，蓝莹莹的光线打在桌上。纸和灯宛如两个世代的产物，一如桌前对坐的两人。

爱梅特赛尔克瞧瞧光，眼神移开了，重新在他帝国的产物（不知哪一代）上添加兴趣，缎布绣金的手套悄无声息抚摸。没有一方留得下印记，烛泪，指纹或皮屑，都该归类成只剩影子的幽灵：“随你的便，艾欧泽亚的大英雄。”怎样写都行，写什么都行。这事儿轮不到一个无影置喙——他的历史早在瓦厉斯的一口唾沫之后就结束了——更何况某些部分已然超脱他的管辖。

光笑了笑，按住快被风吹跑的纸卷。有七八张写了字，尽是他在途中完成的创作。那倒不算一部史书（回到艾欧泽亚之前，水晶公说要写英雄传），只能被称作漫索的凭证。很难说他怎么有兴致坚持记录，但记忆零散，成书是不堪的，句子像雪片一帧帧地乱飘。他又给这页纸补了几笔才抬起头：“你改个称呼？这一串……”他用手比划出一道横，“很占地方。”

爱梅特赛尔克干脆没理他。再度见面完全是个偶然：几天前，在盖乌斯的协助下，光潜进行省边某个魔导研究所寻找一份资料。撂倒二十余位工作人员后，他在办公区收获了这份意外之喜——不告而别，没换样子的无影——很快作为宝贵的盘问对象绑了回去。先礼后兵的计策尚未用到后半，俘虏只好作为当事人接受一点英雄的高谈阔论。这次光似乎兴致更高，略一理页码将纸推过去。

“太暗。”他说。

帐篷里渗进一片乌黑。光知机地将灯向前推了推，又打开另一盏的开关，对称着照在他身上：“不觉得挫败吗？”

“真新鲜。你指什么？”

“我从第一世界完好无损地回来。灾难解决了，你想离开却又遇上妨碍计划的我们……之类的。”

他 没答话，抬起头看作者。那眼神有些奇异，像打量朽坏的食物，评估能剜下多少黑斑。有那么一刻光觉得自己读出某种透明的不安，再如瞬膜上的一丝水汽滑走。直到他被盯得有些不自在，爱梅特赛尔克才移开视线，重投到手中的纸页上去。

风仍然大，布幔发出阵阵响声。

_这世界天空上的太阳多于一个，刚开始我这样想。梦中寂无人烟，醒来也是，土地呈现出干瘪且不健壮的棕色。_

_一路走来并不曾遇到什么人和影子。紫色灌木丛里卧着一具动物尸骸，白色沙粒和黏稠的液体流出去，腥味至进入城镇也没消散。城镇很远，山峦后用砖重重垒起来，不知在防备荒地上的什么东西。也许与那具尸体一样吧。_

_那里仍在运转。不能否认普通居民或卫兵里相当一部分面上犹带病气，病成了他们血液里的细流缓缓输进高塔，被和我见面的人带出来，在他努力板直的脊柱上压下不甚明显的凹陷。梦里出现过，随心所欲地召使，我却并不厌恶。_

“我以为你要用点客观的说辞作开头。”

士兵走进来，塞给光一张革卷：“客观的东西有人替我写。”他展开一角查看，熟使的文字外落的笔记难懂，棱角近似北洲的样式，“出版也换个名字。”

光之战士没避开。他把那封信报展在灯下看了，驻地分布，路线，兵力与火器库存，一切都很详尽。那是所有文书种类中最应信任活人的一样，却仍然避不开口耳相传，道听途说，层层传递后挑选最被认为牢靠的部分。但他渴求的东西并未展示在上面，像他写的书与未来写他的书，把故事堆叠起来，死后仍鲜活地立给后人，某种坚实如生的存在。

只是没人会在乎他为何存在：“我想你没见过图书馆的那几个工作人员？编纂，记录，样样做得都很快。唯一可惜的是他们都生活在水晶都里。”

“你可以让他们改得更合你心意。”爱梅特赛尔克把纸拢在一起，做出个扣向桌面的姿势，手指却吊着，把近半数的字提上一个适合观看的角度，“直到作者都化为以太，消散在人世间……剩下的就是不得不相信的凭证。”

“你这样做过。”

来自行省的遗响控诉或书籍，少不了这位初代皇帝的影子。光有幸看到过某些碎片：“在这伊始的大地，幽灵与未出世者同在”抑或是“我们无法看见这世界静默巨大的子宫……蔓生的脐带会带我回到根源”*，悖离得似从别处偷来。艾欧泽亚人也不愿承认本族的胎儿在异族文本中孕育，而他们只配捡拾到零散的小块胎盘。

这厌憎向上向下蔓延到任何一本北洲人的史学著作，一厢情愿地认为它们都不得不沐浴独裁者的光辉。失真是能容忍的，没谁听说过他有亲撰过传记，唯有喜好像张开的丝绵树冠触及多项品类，舞台与琴弦中的一个器官。

“所以我会——尽量不写得客观些。”纸卷被光抽回收拢折在灯下，质地粗粝，在无影的手套上散布米黄色的细小灰尘。好像也有灰尘落于他的脸颊，眼角嘴角泛黑，与略有扭曲的表情晕成一小块，像淤血。

**Author's Note:**

> *：分别出自《饥荒路》《死亡与国王的侍从》。


End file.
